Higurashi Blood Lines
by melony922
Summary: Let me tell you of your destiny my sweet Kagome. Your blood is the cure to an ancient curse placed upon an evil race. There are those who will kill you to break it and those who will kill you keep it in place...
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

I will never forget the flames, so tall and almost alive in their palatable furry. It's funny how fast the memories come back to me as I climb the shrine steps. The sacred tree still holds the scorch marks from the fire that night, a scar that will never fade, just like my own. I set the flowers among the ashes, where our kitchen used to be. It's as close to where my mom died as I can get without venturing deep into the old ashes of my childhood home.

I hear a creaking noise and look to my left at the for sale sign swaying in the wind. I wonder if mom would be angry and my selling the shrine. A part of me knows she would understand and want to do the same thing but another part of me can't help but feel her disappointment in my actions. I take a deep breath and look around one more time. My old house now nothing but a pile of ashes and a condemned structure. My old swing set and fort, Dad and I had spent all summer building that and I can still remember the glow of delight in Sota's eyes the day I told him that the fort was his.

And the God tree, still tall and strong despite its charred bark and scarred trunk. It stands there in the silence and I swear I can hear a gentle hum coming from it. I have always felt that way about the God tree, that it was alive. The breeze blows the leaves and my long hair in a twisting motion and once again I feel a connection to the tree, a beckoning. I am still stumped by it, Gran cant explain it to me and I now fear that I will never understand it. My old home is to be torn down next week and the City of Tokyo is going to turn my Childhood home and nightmare into a Historical monument. At least that saves my precious God tree from any harm.

I turn to walk down the stairs and I hear it, "_Kagome"_

I freeze and look around the property one more time, I am alone. The condemned house, the swing set and the well house are the only structures around me. All are encased in the woods my Granddad owned and refused to ever touch. My heart races as I spin on my heal and run down the shrine stairs. One last '_Kagome_' traveling in the breeze behind me.

* * *

'Kagome' I hear the god tree whisper her name. She freezes and scans the woods, then turns and runs. Smart mortal.

I am still a little perplexed on why the Sacred tree would beckon for her, but it comes to life the moment she sets foot on the same soil the tree draws life from. She is an anomaly, her heritages has obviously been kept from her and her rightful knowledge and training neglected, or she would have detected me, the predator hiding in the woods.

Once I am sure she is gone I move deeper into the woods and into the small cave I have made my home for the last 500years. In the candle's glow I can see them the statues I have spent my lifetime protecting.

"It appears we are still undetected my lords, the Higurashi child knows not of our dwelling"

"for now" humms threw the air, I know it's the eldest son. Sesshoumaru has always been the pessimistic type.

"Yes my Lord"

* * *

"Are you certain Ginta?"

"Aye Koga, the sale was confirmed this morning and a Kagome Higurashi is the seller"

"There seems to be some unfinished business we need to take care of then. A Live Higurashi decedent can ruin what we have fought for these last 700 years. I want her found and burned just like her family. Remember there can not be a drop of blood left. I will not have that bitch breaking the curse do you understand me?" Yelled Koga.

"We understand my Lord" echoed in response threw out the room


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Inuyasha or any of the characters...i just like to play with them is all :)

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot open, she was gasping for breath and swore her heart would fly out of her chest if it didn't slow down.

The same dream. Always the same images and the same voices and like normal none of it made sense to her. What was the most confusing is that this projectile of images always made her wake up in a terror lock. At first she had believed that the dream would fade with time, and for a few years it did. Now it seemed she was dreaming it every single night.

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" shouted her grandma as she flung the door open.

"Gran its 8am!" Kagome growled. She was not in the mood today for her grandma's antics.

"But Kagome today is a very special day" She huffed.

"I don't understand why? At 18 I was an adult and at 21 I could do all the things I had been doing since I was 18 only legally. What on earth is so important about turning 22?" Kagome questioned.

Her grandma just smiled, one of those smiles that Kagome hated. The one that meant she was hiding a secret and a good one at that.

"My sweet, this is the year you will finally follow your destiny"

"My destiny?" Kagome asked "What like win the lottery, or finally decide what I want to do with my life? Oh or even better, marry a rich man so I don't have to decide what to do with my life!"

"Kagome your destiny is why you are still living and your family is not. Tis nothing to gest at"

"Gran you can't seriously believe all that crap can you? This is not the past where Demons and Priestesses roam and your destiny is some pre-created path you have to embark on. This is the real world, no fairy tales no princes in shining armor to save you, just life."

"Oh but that is where you are wrong my child" her grandma smiled "Let me tell you of your destiny my sweet Kagome. Your blood is the cure to an ancient curse placed upon an evil race. There are those who will kill you to break it and those who will kill you keep it in place. It is the reason your family is no longer with you and the reason you were spared. What you do with it is up to you, but know this. Your destiny is not something you can turn a blind eye to nor is it something you can ignore. Destiny will come to you no matter how far you run from it."

"How on earth can you know all that?" Kagome whispered "Let's say for just a second that I believe you, which I don't. What is this evil race? Who on earth cursed them? And why is my blood the cure? Why not yours?"

"I know this because I have seen it Kagome, Even though they do not shout it from the sky scrapers there are still Priestesses and Demons among us. Your grandfather was a powerful Priest and I a Priestess." She replied

"Ok…so you see things? Like the furture?"

"Yes my sweet, has always been as such. And before you proceed with the thoughts I know are running through your head, I warned your mother and father about the attack the night it happened. Your father wanted nothing to do with his heritage and therefore foolishly believed he could hide you from your destiny, my son did not want to believe the tales of our family Kagome and in the end it destroyed him."

"So that's why ma sent me away that night? Not because she and dad weren't feeling well but because she knew?" asked Kagome

"Yes, your mother was a very wise woman but she could not convince your father to take more precautions."

"I see" Kagome said taking a deep breath, "What else? My other Questions?"

"In the days of creation there was man and demon. The Priestess was created to protect humanity from the beasts within the demons. This is the story you know, but it is not the entire story. The very first creations of the Kami's were far more dangerous than the demons we know in stories. In fact they were later named Demons by the Priests and Priestess who fought them, but that was not the names they were given. "

"What were they named" Kagome asked.

"The first were named Lykerians, Powerful beings that were one with the earth around them. They were said to be born from the house of the Sun. They could change shape into any animal on command and loose the ability to control their shifting on the night of the full moon. "

"Wait so like Werewolves? Come on Gran isn't that just a little farfetched?" Kagome interrupted.

"Yes later stories and reports named them as such, but unlike the werewolves of legends the Lykerians can change into any other shape they are not confined to the shape of a wolf and man." She explained

"So they can change into any animal then?"

"Any animal or Man." Gran replied

"Whoa wait a second you mean they can change into other people?" Kagome gasped

"Yes, and if they are touched by the full moon's rays they will turn into their true form. They have no ability to stop this change"

"What is their true form?" Kagome asked

"Their humanoid form if they are in the form of another being, their preferred animal form if they are in the form of another animal" Gran answered

"Ok. But they still have a beast inside right? That's why they were named demons?"

"Both species have beasts dwelling with in my dear"

Kagome's eyes widened she had always thought her grandma was a little crazy but for some unknown reason this insane tale sounded true, felt true. In fact she was willing to bet the shrine that she knew what the other race was.

"And the other race?" she quietly asked.

"They were named Vamperials and they were much more of a threat to humanity than the Lykerians were. Though the Lykerians were cruel hearted they rarely directed that cruelty to humans. The Vamperial were a race that required human blood to sustain life. If they stopped drinking the blood of humans then they would begin to age as mortals and would eventually perish. They were believed to come from the house of the Moon."

"So vampires? Did they drink a lot of human blood?" Kagome asked

"No they needed very little unless they were injured then their need was far greater. Their beasts would draw its magic from the moon and to do so it needs the life force of the earth as a conduit."

"Wow gran this is a lot to take in" Kagome sighed. "Now what does all this have to do with me?"

"It starts with a love story" gran started.

_Many years ago the High Priestess Midoriko was in love with the noble Lord Akino, ruler of the Lykerians. It was in a time of peace between the Lykerians and the Vamperials and she feared that this time was coming to an end. One night Akino came to her and upon their first joining a child was created. Midoriko feared that her child would be the target of every Vamperial trying to re-wage war so she called and audience with the Vamperial Lord and his family. Since she was a High Priestess she knew that they would see her and without the security the Lord would normally have. _

_Once in the Lord's audience she placed a spell on them, Casting them into stone for all eternity. Using what power she had left she hid them away in a cavern somewhere on the Hirashi shine grounds. Once the Vamperial Lords and Lady were discovered missing an all out war raged for months, Keeping Akino away from Midoriko and the child grown within her. _

_The night Midoriko gave birth she and her family were shocked to find that the child was not half Priestess half Lykerian but she was half priestess half Vamperial. Midoriko could not understand what had happened and in her grief she begged her sister to mend the curse she had placed on the lords and lady of the Vamperial race. _

_When the great Lord Akino arrived home from the battle fields the Hirashi family told him about Midoriko death, and since he was unaware of the child she carried they kept the child a secret for fear of him discovering that the child was not half Lykerian. Instead they told him she weakened after sealing the Vamperial lords and that was what caused her death. _

_The great king was never the same, and even though he mated another he never loved a woman the way he loved Midoriko. _

_Years later a letter was delivered to the great lord telling him of our family's discretions and that the child that he fathered. Akino was furious and went on a search for our family. He learned that the curse had been mended and only the blood of a Hirashi woman could free the Vamperials from their stone tombs. Then he found us and was shocked to find that we had no Lykerian blood in our line but Vamperial. Heartbroken over his loves lies and trickery he later passed away. _

_T' was the next evening that his son led an attack on the shrine in revenge. _

"So you see my dear Kagome. You cannot run from this destiny for you are the only living Hirashi woman who can break the curse."

"But you're a Hirashi woman gran why just me?" Kagome protested

"Because you are a Hirashi by blood my dear, I am married into the name. The Hirashi blood does not flow threw my veins as it does yours"

* * *

Kagome ran until her legs burnt and her heart protested. There was something so relieving about jogging threw the Hirashi woods. Especially when she really needed to think and clear her mind. Gran had put a lot on her yesterday and she still couldn't seem to grasp it all.

The constant swish of her pony tail and the crunching sound of the dirt path under her feet were exactly what she needed.

When she got to the base of the mountains that lined her shrine she stopped to catch her breath. She had been here many times before but as she looked around something seemed…different. In her mind clearing jog she hadn't been paying much attention to her surroundings and now that she was standing alone in the woods she noticed a few things.

For one it was quiet, far too quiet. The birds weren't singing and even the wind seemed to be absent.

Secondly the normally quiet and serine landscape that usually calmed her felt menacing. She also couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her.

A branch snapped to her right, the sound seemed to echo off the rocks behind her. She looked to the right and left and saw nothing. Every instinct she had told her to run and get out of there quickly, the only problem was she knew without a doubt that what she needed to run from was in the woods before her…they were also her only way out.

Unless

She looked up the side of the mountain. She had climbed it numerous times before but always with the proper equipment, never on her own..

Another branch snapped and a low chuckle soon followed. Now Kagome knew she wasn't alone. Fear crept up her spine and without a second thought she started to climb the face of the mountain.

It was hard to distinguish what sounds were her and what sounds were those left on the ground. But somewhere in the mix she was able to make out snarls and growls. When she looked down she gasped at the number of wolves and mountain lions beneath her.

Kagome stopped climbing long enough to gather her thoughts; the sun was going down and the woods were getting cooler if she didn't find some form of shelter soon the incoming storm was going to make her one unhappy camper. She looked down again and realized that the side of the mountain was too steep for the animals below her to climb. She looked up, the top of the mountain was far too tall to climb but the ledge not too far from her would offer some kind of shelter and a spot to think this all through.

Determined she started to climb again. She was so close to the ledge now she could almost reach it. Just as her hand landed on the top of it she felt something pull her leg.

She let out a scream and looked to see a man pulling her down. There was something very wild about him and his nails were digging into her calf.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

Only to have him chuckle and pull her again.

She was losing her holding on the mountain, one more pull would be her last. Suddenly a rock…no a bolder flew past her and hit the strange man head on. He met the ground with a sickening crunch.

Kagome looked up expecting to see someone, after all boulders don't just fly off mountains out of nowhere. But all she saw was the ledge above her.

Only a few more inches, she told herself. Her hand finally grasped the ledge and she pulled herself closer to it. Getting a second hand on the ledge she searched for something to cling on to. Desperation filled her when all she found was smooth stone. The rain had started to fall making it difficult to cling on to and the gravel beneath her feet began to loosen.

She let out a gasp as she felt a hand clasp onto her wrist and began to pull her towards the ledge.

Kagome collapsed on the ledge on her hands and knees panting for air.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome looked up at the man in front of her. He was very handsome with deep blue eyes and sandy brown hair. He looked to be about 25 but something in his eyes made Kagome believe that he was much older than that.

"Yeah. Thanks" she panted out.

A loud growl echoed off the mountain walls reminding her of the animals below. She turned to look down on them only to find more than a dozen men climbing the walls towards the ledge.

"You should retreat into the cave before the reach you" said the strange man "you seem to be what they are after"

Kagome stood on shaky legs and ran into the cave. It was dark and she could barely see in front of her. Putting her battered hands in front of her she began to search the walls for some form of hiding place smearing the mud and blood on her palms all over the walls she was sure.

A loud crack boomed threw the cave and she stilled. Although it sounded like thunder there was no lightning that flashed before it. She turned to look at the cave entrance and saw that the men were making their way into the cave. She backed further into the wall afraid to breath.

"Come out and play little Hirashi." Taunted one of the men as he drew a strange looking dagger from his side "We only want to talk to you we swear"

Right like she was that stupid.

"Are you truly a Hirashi" whispered a voice behind her.

She recognized it as the man from the ledge.

"Yes" she whispered back

"You have not known me long but I am asking you to trust me" he replied

"ok"

"Hold out your hand, I need to make a small cut for this to work but you will be saved if you listen to me. If not we are both domed."

She didn't understand why he needed to cut her hand until after he did it and guided her over to a stone structure and placed her hand on it. She felt vibrations from the stone as it cracked and thundered.

"Shippo can you lead her to the other lords?" she heard him ask

"Yes" she spun. Expecting the deep voice to come from in front of her not behind her.

"You freed him earlier when you first entered the cave" a voice from the stone she just touched answered "and I thank you greatly for freeing me as well."

Kagome's head spun. Had she really just freed the Vamperials? Did that mean that the men chasing after her were Lykerians? That would explain why there were wolves and mountain lions before and men chasing her now…

An arm snaked around her small waist as another moved down her arm to hold her hand palm out, Shippo she assumed. He guided her to another stone structure and placed her hand upon it. She met the same vibrations and the same loud cracking. She was quickly moved to another and another. How many of them where there? She wondered.

"We need to move you to a safer location" His deep voice whispered to her.

For the first time she registered the sounds around her. Growls, metal clinking against metal and screams. It sounded like a horror film.

He moved her to the side of the cavern and she could hear the sound of a sword being drawn.

"Damn I can't see a thing! Did we get them all?" yelled a voice

"Allow me to shed some light on things" sang a female voice.

Suddenly the cavern filled with light, It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. When they did Kagome gasped at the carnage around her. Bodies and limbs were scattered everywhere and blood lined the walls of the small cavern.

She looked around at those standing. They were beautiful and majestic. They were all perfectly clean even though they stood in a bloodied grave yard of their own making.

"Poor child she must be in shock" Said the woman "bring her here Shippo"

Kagome knew she should protest as the strange Red hair, green-eyed man picked her up and carried her to the woman but for some reason she didn't have the strength. She felt so….drained.

Shippo placed Kagome into the woman's arms and the woman carried her to the entrance of the cave.

"Do not fear Kagome, I will make sure no harm comes to you" said the woman

"Who are you?" Kagome whispered, as her eyes began to close.

"I am Iziod, Lady of the Vamperials" she smiled back

Kagome slipped into blackness.

* * *

Hey all sorry for the late update. I am still in need of a Beta so updates are slow. If anyone is interested please let me know.


End file.
